The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a method appropriate for being applied to an electronic filing apparatus, a DTP (desk top publishing) system, and other similar systems. In these systems, the apparatus and method according to the present invention are utilized for producing a file of information, for sorting the produced files of information, for retrieval of the produced files of information, and for other similar information processing.
Such electronic filing apparatuses, being employed currently, will now be described. An object of the electronic filing apparatus is to greatly reduce space for storing documents that are produced and received by offices, factories, laboratories, schools, and other similar places. Another object of the electronic filing apparatus is to facilitate usage by many people of information described in the documents. To achieve the above objects, the electronic filing apparatus converts image information of information in the documents, including characters, figures, photographs, and other information, to electric signals. The electronic filing apparatus then stores these electric signals in an information storing medium having a very large capacity, such as, for example, one, or a plurality of magnetic discs, optical discs, magneto-optical discs and other similar media. In the storing process, document names or other identification codes for each of the documents, which documents are converted into electric signals, are registered, correspondingly to conversion of the respective documents, so as to be able to retrieve the registered documents afterward.
A general hardware configuration of such an electronic filing apparatus will now be described with reference to FIG. 2.
An information processing unit (main element) 1 processes image information and sorting and retrieval information. The operator, by operating a keyboard 2, inputs command information and other necessary information to the processing unit 1. A scanner 3 is used for inputting image information, such as that described in documents, into the processing unit 1. An indicating unit 4, employing a CRT or another similar device, is used for displaying image information thereon. A printer 5, employing a laser printer or another similar device, is used for printing image information which has been processed by the processing unit 1, so as to output the image information. A communication unit 6 transmits/receives image information through a communication line such as a LAN, a public communication line or another communication line.
The information processing unit 1 includes: a computer (not shown in FIG. 2) employing a CPU, a ROM, a RAM, and other devices; a magnetic disc device (HD, hard disc) 7 for storing a retrieval database; and an optical disc driving device (ODD) 8 for reading data to and writing data from an optical disc (magneto-optical disc) 9 capable of having data written thereto and of having data read data therefrom.
An operating flow in the above-mentioned electronic filing apparatus will now be described, in a case where image information (image data) is registered therein. The image information is read through the scanner 3, or the communication unit 6. The read image information is then displayed on the screen of the indicating unit 4.
Then, after the operator acknowledges the image information displayed on the screen, the operator pushes an acknowledgement key located on the keyboard 2. Thus, the optical disc driving device 8 reads the image information from and writes it on the optical disc (magneto-optical disc).
A retrieval information used for retrieving image information having been written on the optical disc (magneto-optical disc) 9 is simultaneously written on the magnetic disc (HD). The retrieval information may be simultaneously written on the optical disc (magneto-optical disc) 9, instead, depending on the case.
Normally, the retrieval information is written once on the magnetic disc employed by the magnetic disc device 7 once. And afterward, when the optical disc (magneto-optical disc) 9 is taken out from the information processing unit 1, the retrieval information, after being read from the magnetic disc, is written on the optical disc (magneto-optical disc) 9. Processes, such as reading the retrieval information from the magnetic disc and writing it onto the optical disc (magneto-optical disc) 9 at the time when the optical disc (magneto-optical disc) 9 is taken out, are executed as a normal routine "taking out processes".
In the above-mentioned case, the image information and the corresponding retrieval information are registered separately either on the optical disc (magneto-optical disc) 9 or on the magnetic disc employed in the information processing unit 1. This image information and the corresponding retrieval information are related to each other by means of a corresponding identification number (hereinafter, the expression "identification number" will be abbreviated "ID number").
Methods for outputting image information from the processing unit 1, that is, of taking information out from the electronic filing apparatus are as mentioned above: taking out the optical disc (magneto-optical disc) 9 on which the image information is written; taking out paper on which the image information is printed; and transmitting through the communication unit 6 via the communication line.
In a case where the image information output using either the printed paper or though the communication line, and wherein only image information is output, that is, wherein no additional information such as the corresponding retrieval information or other additional information, if it exists, is output, there does not occur a problem regarding system incompatibility , which problem may occur, for example, because of a difference in read/write systems between a writing apparatus and a reading apparatus. In this case, the additional information, which is written on the magnetic disc, is not output with the image information originally written on the optical disc (magneto-optical disc).
On the other hand, in the case where the image information is output by taking out the optical disc (magneto-optical disc), the above-mentioned problem regarding system incompatibility may occur. That is, the information written on the optical disc (magneto-optical disc) cannot be read unless the problem regarding system incompatibility is solved so as to enable of reading information, for example, in the application level, such as the retrieval information corresponding to the image information to be read. The above information of the application level is such as, for example, information used when the application is executed. Such a problem occurring as a result of device differences may be solved by standardizing read/write systems between the apparatus having previously processed the image information and then written it to the optical disc (magneto-optical disc) and the other apparatus which reads the image data written on the optical disc (magneto-optical disc).
Functions executed by the information processing unit 1 of the above-mentioned electronic filing apparatus will now be detailed with reference to FIG. 3. Reference numerals given to blocks in FIG. 3 are the same as reference numerals given to corresponding blocks shown in FIG. 2. The CPU 10, a program memory (ROM) 11, an image memory (RAM) 12, and a video memory (video RAM) 13, respectively connected to each other via a bus-line 14, constitute the computer. In the example shown in FIG. 3, a mouse 15 acting as a pointing device is connected to the keyboard 2.
The program memory 8 stores therein software (programs): a program for the CPU 10 reading image information through an image reader such as the scanner 3 or another device; another program for causing the optical disc driving device 8 to write to the optical disc this image information as a file of information; another program for causing the optical disc driving device 8 to read information written therein; another program for sorting and/or retrieval of the image information; and other programs.
The operating flow in the case where the image information is registered will now be detailed. The image information read through scanner 3 or received through the communication unit 6 is stored once in the image memory 12. Simultaneously, low level information corresponding to the image information is further input as attached to the header of the image information. This low level information is scanner information indicating a tone, a resolution, a vertical or horizontal direction, and other information for the image information, then the image information is expanded in the image memory 12 according to the specifications specified by this low level information.
The information expanded in the image memory 12 is then expanded in the video memory 13, after being transferred thereto via the bus-line 14, so as to display the corresponding image information on the screen of the indicating unit 4. The operator, after acknowledging the image information on the screen, determines whether the image information is to be stored in the optical disc (magneto-optical disc) 9 or is to be deleted. When the operator determines the image information as information to be stored, the operator determines which attributes the image information is to be registered under, as a result of sorting.
In the above apparatus, the image information is stored in the image memory 12, while sorting information for this image information is stored in the magnetic disc apparatus 7. When the image information is registered in the optical disc (magneto-optical disc) 9 by the optical disc driving apparatus 8, only the image information is transferred from the image memory 12 to the optical disc (magneto-optical disc) 9. On the other hand, the low level information originally corresponding to the image information and the sorting and retrieval information for the image information are stored in the magnetic disc apparatus 7, without the corresponding low level information and sorting and retrieval information being transferred to the optical disc (magneto-optical disc) 9. Thus, the image information and the corresponding low level information and sorting and retrieval information are physically separated from each other.
The image information and the corresponding low level information and sorting and retrieval information are related to each other as a result of respective information having ID number.
Therefore, if an errors occurs in the magnetic disc apparatus 7, if for example the disc crashes, the corresponding sorting and retrieval information thus being lost, the image information accordingly cannot be read from the optical disc (magneto-optical disc) 9 when the image information written on the optical disc (magneto-optical disc) 9 is to be read by means of an electronic filing apparatus other than that which has written the image information on the optical disc (magneto-optical disc). Normally, in such an electronic filing apparatus, in order to prevent a problem such as explained above, after a predetermined period has being elapsed and/or when a predetermined condition occurs, a portion, or all of the sorting and retrieval information stored in the magnetic disc apparatus is transferred to the optical disc (magneto-optical disc) 9.
In this information transferring case, areas on the optical disc (magneto-optical disc) 9 are separated into an area for writing the image information thereto and another area for writing the sorting and retrieval information thereto. That is, the image information and the sorting and retrieval information are treated as separate information.
An operation flow in a case where the desired image information is to be obtained will now be described. A retrieval operation is started, the database stored in the magnetic disc apparatus 7 being thus searched by CPU 10. As a result of this search, the ID number is obtained indicating a place where the desired image information is stored.
Then, it is determined, by using the obtained ID number, whether or not image information having an ID number identical to the obtained ID number is stored in the optical disc (magneto-optical disc) 9 in which the image information has been stored. Then, after the desired image information is found, and the desired image information read, the CPU 10 then expands the desired image information in the image memory 12 according to the corresponding low level information, and the image information is then expanded in the video memory 13 so that the image information is displayed on the screen of the indication unit 4.
Such sorting and retrieval information (index information) will now be described. A keyword comprising character codes, date comprising numerals, a document number, an sorting table comprising ID numbers, and other means may be used. The sorting table may be alternatively formed two-dimensionally, and be then displayed on the CRT screen. In this method, respective positions on the table correspond to respective files of image information. Thus, as a result of the retrieval being executed visually, the retrieval operation becomes easier.
A method, such as, for example, disclosed in the Japanese Patent Publication No. 62-36583, will now be described. In the method, the sorting table is stored as an image, the sorting system and sorting precision can then be varied by varying the data of the sorting table.
Further, other methods such as, for example, disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-Opened Application No. 59-36867, the Japanese Patent Laid-Opened Application No. 3-41559, and other documents, will now be described. In these methods, a certain marker to be attached to the document may be registered, deleted, searched, printed, and processed in other ways. Functions of processing such a marker, such as functions as mentioned above, are carried out in an electronic filing apparatus. In these methods, a marker, instead of the document name, acts as identification information for retrieving the registered document, the name having been previously used for retrieving the desired document, so as to facilitate finding of the registered document or so as to facilitate finding of the desired part of the registered document.
Such an electronic filing apparatus involves the following problems.
(1) The electronic filing apparatus has a system for storing the image information as an image. Here, information as to the meaning that the image originally has may be separated from image information. Further, additional information, such as the above-mentioned sorting and retrieval information, or information as to circumstances where the image information was created, for example, which additional information is attached to the image information, may be separated from the image information. Such additional information does not accompany the image information when the image information is output, by LAN, FAX, or when image information is printed by the printer.
(2) The image information is received as a corresponding image, but the meaning that the image originally has is not retrieved. Thus, processes such as an sorting of the image cannot be executed automatically. An operator has to determine the meaning of the image by inspecting the image on the screen so as to sorting it. In such a system, processes related to image information cannot be executed efficiently, and further, a problem such as of a double registration of the image information, may occur as a result of a difference in determinations among the operators.
(3) The above-mentioned problem occurring as a result of a device difference may occur. Such a problem interferes with wide usage of the image information.
(4) In a case where second image information results from modifying the first image information, the second image information is treated independently from the first image information. Thus, the origin of the second image information may become unclear. Further, a copyright problem may occur.
(5) There are two kinds of information. The first kind of information may be opened to the general public, while the disclosure of the second kind of information must be controlled. Such an control over the second kind of information has been executed in the application software for the information. In this case, however, the problems described in the above (3) and (4) may occur. As to (3), this is because of a difference in the application software caused by a difference in the device that process the information. Further, as to (4), the disclosure of the second image information, being treated independently from the first image information cannot be controlled while the disclosure of the first image information is being controlled, even if the disclosure of the second image information also has to be controlled.
(6) There have been the following problems regarding the conventional registration/sorting systems. It is difficult to express various attributes by means of numerals, as these attributes correspond to particular human being's subjective opinions. The sorting and retrieval information using such numerals accordingly has not been easy to use. Further, another kinds of sorting and retrieval information may not be recognized intuitively be the operator, which sorting and retrieval information is comprising numerals that can be obtained as a result of expressing, for example, continuous values, or values distributed on a plane, with discrete numerals, which expressing includes some jumping of logic between the discrete numerals and the continuous values or the values distributed on a plane.
(7) In the case where the above-mentioned marker is attached to the image information during use of the electronic filing apparatus, another problem may occur. In this case, the image information corresponding to be a document marker attached thereto, the marker signaling that the document has a time limit such that, for example, the document requires an action be taken by a certain date, for example is the document has to be used for a meeting to be held at a certain date. A countermeasure needs to be taken for ensuring that the operator becomes aware that a time dead line is approaching. Such a countermeasure may be instituted by requiring a certain management action to be taken in addition to the daily routine. However, such an additional action may interfere with the efficiency of the daily routine of the electronic filing apparatus's operation.